club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Hill
The Ski Hill is a snowy hill in the northwest corner of Club Penguin Rewritten. The Ski Village lies at its base, and the Ski Lift can be used to scale the hill quickly. Due to the snowy slopes and high elevation, penguins often go sledding down here, in the game Sled Racing. The Ski Hill has four tracks, each progressively more dangerous: Bunny Hill, and Express, Penguin Ruin, and Ridge Run. There is also a Test Track, which is the most dangerous of all, and is only accessible in missions. Additionally, a Game Upgrades catalog is located here, which sells different kinds of sleds to be used in the Sled Racing mini-game. Parties 2017 = * During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, a huge gold pot sat on the Ski Hill. This was where the rainbow from around the island was leading to. The pot was filled to the brim with gold, and surrounded it were shamrock leaves and mushrooms. The snow around it also had a greenish tint to it. * At the Medieval Party 2017, a castle was laid on the Ski Hill. However, part of it is in ruins, just to make space for the ski tracks. Some props included torches, a magic mirror complete with wings and a long, darker red carpet. * For the Water Party 2017, the Ski Hill was used as an entry point to a water slide that would lead you all the way down to the Ski Village. Unless you used the map, PSA Spy Phone or EPF Phone, you can't go down to the Ski Village without going on the slide. Also, there were three props of fish representing Fluffy the Fish, a Mullet and a Grey Fish. * During the Festival of Flight 2017, the Cloud Maker 3000 was placed on the Ski Hill. If players clicked the red button on the machine, they would generate a cloud in the shape of either: An anvil, Fluffy the Fish, the Migrator, a rubber duck or some puffles. * At The Fair 2017, an ice-cream stand was placed on the Ski Hill. Also, the signs directing to the different lanes for Sled Racing were changed with the addition of a huge sign directing players to the game itself. * During the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rain poured down in the area, leaving puddles. * For the Halloween Party 2017, the tour sign was replaced with a scarecrow, but with a jack-o-lantern for a head. Speaking of jack-o-lanterns, two of them were placed on the hill. * At the time of Operation: Blackout, the sun was blocked out by Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. * During the Christmas Party 2017, the sky was displaying the Northern Lights, the pole displaying the Sled Races' names was made to look like the North Pole's pole, and several toys were scattered in the snow. |-|2018 = * During New Year's Day 2018, there were fireworks visible from the Ski Hill. * During the Winter Party 2018, the Ski Hill was decorated with balloons and the Blue Pompom Toque was obtainable as a free item there. * During the Penguin Play Awards 2018, the Ski Hill was used as a location for interviews. Pins Gallery Parties 2017 = St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2017 Water Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Water Party 2017 FoFSkiHill.png|Festival of Flight 2017 The Fair 2017 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2017 Storm SkiHill.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.06.54 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.26.18 PM.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigSkihill.png|Dig Out the Island Christmas Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Newyearhill.png|New Year's Day 2018 Winter Party Ski Hill.png|Winter Party 2018 Penguin Play Awards 2017 Ski Hill.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 Medieval Party 2018 construction Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2018 construction Medieval Party 2018 Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2018 (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Ski Hill 2.png|Medieval Party 2018 (second week) Ski Hill Fireworks.png|American Independence Day 2018 Other Mission 2 Mountain.png|As seen in PSA Missions SWF Geographic location Party Rooms 2018 =